Darkness Beneath
higher ( + recommended) (higher 125+ is recommended) *Ability to kill one 120 and 4 level 100 foes. |kills = * Sir Prysin (120) * 4-6 Elite guards (100) * Horseman of War (120) * Horseman of Famine (120) * Horseman of Pestilence (120) * Horseman of Death (120) * Machine (10,000 LP) |length = Medium-Long }} Start Talk to the Guildmaster and ask him if there are any more quests for you. *'Guildmaster:' Yes, I have. A while ago, a miner fell down in a hole, somewhere in Gunnarsgrunn. One barbarian explorer, went in the tunnel after he heard about a treasure and he never came back. The tunnel-system was named the Stronghold of Security and became famous for it's treasure. This attracted another adventurer entered and he made it to the very bottom, and then he heard something, after he claimed some boots. Then shadowy air appeared, all around the tunnel. Then he saw someone, looking like a grim reaper, on a horse appear. The adventurer tried to attack "it", but was almost killed by it's overwhelming powers and luckily he managed to teleported away. *'Guildmaster:' After he told me this, I recalled a story, told by a old man in Edgeville. I don't remember the exact details, as I was only kid back then. But he told some story about Horsemen, who where cursed by a demon, at the spot of Gunnarsgrunn, I thought it was just some folklore, but now it might be true. After the demon cursed them, the demon died. *'Player:' So should I go to that old man and ask for his story? *'Guildmaster:' No, he died a few years ago, perhaps of his old age. But if you want to investigate this, you should ask the locals of Gunnarsgrunn about this. Do you want to do this quest? **Yes. ***'Guildmaster:' Good luck. **No. ***'Guildmaster:' Oww, I thought, after you slayed the dragon, this would be a perfect task for you. **Is there any reward? *'Guildmaster:' Well, I can give you some rewards if you would like. After you started the quest, take the canoe system, teleport by using the sceptre, or walk to Gunnarsgrunn. Gunnarsgrunn Once you are there, talk to Litara in Gunnarsgrunn, next to the entrance of the Stronghold of Security. *'Litara:' Hello there. You look lost - are you okay? **I was send to investigate the Stronghold of Security. ***'Litara:' You mean that they finally did send someone? I've waited for this for years! ***'Player:' Ehm, what do you know about the hole? ***'Litara:' Well, a miner fell down that hole he'd made. After that the miner came back babbling about a treasure and my brother wanted to explore. Lot's of people has go down there, but none of them have seen him. Let me know if you do, will you? ***'Litara:' Only one another barbarian dared to enter the hole, as most think this hole is cursed. Larlah always, was a very brave girl. However, after she returned, she left Gunnarsgrunn. I'm not sure where she is now. Perhaps one of the other Barbarians know. Talk to all attackable barbarians (only the ones named "Barbarian") in Gunnarsgrunn. And pick the option: *Do you know where Larlah is? Your quest log will display: *I must speak to the following barbarians. **Acelin, a guard in the Barbarian Village. **Adelino, a barbarian warrior with a big axe. **Adolpho, a barbarian warrior with a warhammer. **Aitan, a barbarian archer. **Alberich, a fierce barbarian warrior. **Brunnhilde, a fierce barbarian warrior. **Edelschwarz, a barbarian warrior with a spear. **Fafner, a tough barbarian warrior. **Fasolt, a strong barbarian warrior. **Gutrune, a mighty barbarian warrior. **Hagen, a guard in the Barbarian Village. **Lydspor, a well-travelled barbarian warrior. **Minarch, a barbarian who likes his beer. **Siegfried, a young guard in the Barbarian Village. **Sieglinde, a muscular barbarian warrior. **Siegmund, a guard in the Barbarian Village. **Wotan, a sturdy barbarian warrior. All but one of them will say something like this: *NO, LAST time I SAW her, she went INTO that HOLE. *Larlah? SHE was very BRAVE, I still can't BELIEVE she RAN away from Gunnarsgrunn. One of them will say: *Larlah, LAST time I SPOKE to her, she told ME THAT she would LEAVE Gunnarsgrunn, perhaps Hunding have SEEN HER LEAVING THIS VILLAGE. *Where can I find Hunding? *In the TOWER, EAST of THIS VILLAGE! Go to Hunding and talk to him. *'Hundling:' What business do you have in our village, outlander? **I was wondering if you saw Larlah leave the village. ***'Hundling:' You mean Larlah, the one who didn't came back? ***'Player:' Yes. ***'Hundling:' I did, I was just on my tower duty, as usual. I saw her leaving the village, but I didn't know that she wouldn't return as she usually went out of the village. So I just watched. ***'Player:' Where did she went? ***'Hundling:' The east, I think she went to Varrock. If you go there, look in all pubs, she was a great drinker, so she wouldn't be hard to find. ***'Player:' Then why did no one look for her? ***'Hundling:' Chieftain told us not to do. I think that the chieftain disliked her, for her courageous, yet brutal deeds. (S)talking Shadows Go to varrock and talk to the Barbarian inside the Blue moon inn. *'Barbarian:' What do you want outlander? Can't you see I'm drinking? **Are you Larlah? ***'Larlah:'Yes, I am, what do you want? ***'Player:' I heard you did enter the Stronghold of Security. ***'Larlah:' The what? ***'Player:' That cave beneath your village. ***'Larlah:' I-I did, yes... I don't like to speak about that... ***'Player:' What happened there, why did you left your village? ***'Larlah:' ... B-because of that... that monstrous... being... A prisoner gave me a strange artifact... H-he told me to hide it somewhere. Then I saw... I-it... I don't want to say any more, these memories are painful. ***'Player:' So that's why you left the village? ***'Larlah:' No... There was a shadow there, somewhat looking like a human... It told me to leave the village. I'm not sure why though. When I heard his voice, it was so desperate, that I did what he asked. ***'Player:' Perhaps, I should look for that "Shadow"... Go down to the Stronghold of Security. Now a cutscene will play. Your player will hear something. Go to the second level. Another cutscene will play, if you have your sound on, you will hear a sort of whispering voice. Go down to the third level, your player will again hear something, much louder now and it sounds desperate. Go down to the fourth floor, as soon as you enter, your player will hear something and then all shade's in the room will attack you. Run to the center of the floor, to the cradle of life. You will see a sort of shadow moving on the floor, click on it. Just like a Loar Shade, a manlike being will come out. *'Shadow:' I will never leave this place, oh why am I doomed like this... *'Player:' Ehm, hello... *'Shadow:' Who is there? Who are you? Where am I? Who am I? **I'm player, a adventurer. ***'Shadow:' I was a adventurer once, foolish to enter this place, you should leave... **I'm player, Larlah, did send me. ***'Shadow:' Larlah... I remember her... She was my one true love, so brave, so courageous, so... beautiful. ***'Shadow:' She came here looking for me. I know who I am! Player, you must... Leave this place. It... It is coming! Tell Larlah that it is going to get out of the cave... Tell her that, she must give you the Black Diamond. Then return... ***Then four shadows will appear. You will get the following message. ***You feel a unpleasant aura around you, your unable to teleport. ***'Shadow:' GO! now! ***''Dialogue ends.'' **I'm your worst nightmare! ***'Shadow:' My entire life is a nightmare, it can't be more worse, go away. Make your way out of the stronghold, the 4 shadows will follow you and damage you, however, you can't attack them. Once you made your way out, Litara will say: *'Litara:' You look terrified! *'Player:' I was being chased by some shadow monsters! *'Litara:' Shadow monsters you say? How many? *'Player:' Five, well one just spoke to me, he didn't tried to kill me... *'Litara:' (...!) *'Litara:' Ehm, so what are you going to do now? *'Player:' I think I'm going back to Larlah... *'Litara:' You found her? *'Player:' Yes, I'm asking her to give the Black Diamond to me. *'Litara:' Ehm... *'Litara:' Good luck! Search for the black diamond Go to varrock and talk to the Barbarian inside the Blue moon inn. *'Larlah:' What do you want outlander? Can't you see I'm drinking? **Can you give me the Black Diamond? ***'Larlah:' The Black Diamond?! Why did Elif say that! ***'Player:' Ehm, who's Elif? ***'Larlah:' The shadow you spoke to. He's my love and Litara's brother. The beast beneath did this to him. ***'Player:' Beast beneath? ***'Larlah:' I never seen him, but according Elif's description it's a "Chaotic beast, that will make your heart cold and will take away all your hope using his dark powers" ***'Player:' Let's get back to the diamond... ***'Larlah:' Oh, I sold it. ***'Player:' What?! ***'Larlah:' I had to buy some beer at one great night, though I was out of my money, so I sought a merchant. ***'Player:' What did he look like? ***'Larlah:' He looked like someone who came from the desert, he called himself a gem trader. Teleport to Al Kharid and go to the Gem trader. *'Gem Trader:' Good day to you, traveler. Would you be interested in buying some gems? **Do you have a Black gem? ***'Gem Trader:' A Black gem you say? Let me see. ***'Gem Trader:' No, I only have sapphires, emeralds, ruby's and white diamonds. Buy now and get a 10% discount! ***'Player:' No, I'm only interested in that black gem ***'Gem Trader:' Oh, then 20% discount! ***'Player:' Ehm, do you know about that gem that a barbarian sold to you? ***'Gem Trader:' Oh, that gem, yes I bought it, for only 100 coins! Good deal I say! I took it to Dommik to cut it for me for 25 coins and then sold it to another gem seller, for 5000 coins! Good trade I say! ***'Player:' You sold the diamond to who? ***'Gem Trader:' A rich gem trader in Falador. ***'Player:' Ok, then I will go to him. ***'Gem Trader:' Wait!!! I say 50% discount, a nicely cut Diamond for only 1000 coins! Good deal! ****Sure I buy! *****'Gem Trader:' Good deal! ****Nah thanks. *****'Gem Trader:' I can't go any cheaper! Go out of my store, your scaring away my costumers! Go to Falador and go to Herquin's gems store, south of the western bank and speak to Herquin. *'Hequin:' Welcome to my humble gem store, do you want to but some gems? **Yes, I would like to buy a black gem? ***'Hequin:' Onyx you say? A unusual request, unfortunately for you, I had one, your just to late! ***'Player:' Was that gem from Al Kharid? ***'Hequin:' Al Kharid you say? Yes, I bought it from a another gem seller there, for a very cheap price. ***'Player:' That's the stone I was looking for! ***'Hequin:' I've sold it to the king of Varrock, perhaps he will sell it to you. Perhaps not. Stealing the diamond Go to the Varrock Castle. A cutscene will play, You will see 2 level 100 Elite guards before the door to the room directly north of Clive's room. Talk to one guard. *'Player': What are you guarding? *'Elite Guard': That's secret. Now leave. Go outside and look inside the room via the window. You will see the black diamond and 4 Elite guards guarding it. *'Player': There must be some way I can use to come in... Then you see Sir Prysin enter the room. *'Sir Prysin': How is it going? *'Elite Guard': Very well, nothing unusual happened. Except some lone wanderer who look's inside this room. *'Sir Prysin': Not a big deal, keep guarding the gem. *'Elite Guard': Yes sir! Go to Sir Prysin's room and speak to him. *'Player': Ehm, are you in charge of the Black diamond guards? *'Sir Prysin': Yes I am, why? *'Player': Can you please let me in there? *'Sir Prysin': No, you should ask the king if you want it. Talk to King Roald. *'Player': Greetings, your majesty. Can you please give the Black diamond to me? It's very important. *'King Roald': Black diamond? What black diamond? *'Player': The Black diamond you bought from Herquin, not so long ago. *'King Roald': Herquin? Last time I bought something from him was a long while, a wedding gift for my wife, Queen Ellemaria. But you can see I'm very busy right now. Please don't waste my time. *'Player': Perhaps I must find some clues for this. Now you must find some clues. *You find a clue in the drawers of Sir Prysins room. For some reason, Prysin isn't in the room. You will find the torn page. Go to the library. You will find one book that's missing a page, use the page on the book. Then read the book. One thousand arcane magic secrets-Guide for beginners. Enchanting magic powers. Everyone knows that you can enchant your magic by wearing a amulet of magic. But some say that, when you can enchant a onyx, placed inside a silver necklace, your magic's skills will be enchanted even more, but more in the dark art's way. You must chant it by using the spell: "Carlem-Aber-Camerinthum-Purchai-Gabindo!" when using a batwing wand, dipped in blood. You can use this amulet for powerful necromantic spells or for dark arts. -27 Look on the desk you will find a small note. "Search to the One thousand arcane magic secrets-Guide for beginners book. page 27. Don't forget to free the monk. Your friend SM Search inside the dragon head you find a strange mechanism. Take a candle and use it inside the dragon head. You will find a Batwing wand, dipped in blood. Look under the bed now. You find a Sack of Rune's, with a Zamorak symbol on it. A cutscene will play. Sir Prysin walks inside the room with the diamond and has a crafter with him. Then Sir Prysin goes inside his room. Talk to Sir Prysin. *'Player': Why do you want to have your dark art's enchanted? *'Sir Prysin': What! How do you know?! *'Player': I found some clues. Look. *'Sir Prysin': Haha, luckily you were as foolish not to tell the king about this first. I will kill you before you have the chance to do that. *'Player': Give me your best shot! Sir Prysin will attack you, by using a 2h-sword, looking a bit like the Silverlight, but a 2h version. He's level 120. He will use Slice, Sever, Slaughter, Kick and Dismember, later during the fight he will also use Revenge and Anticipation. He is able to use Pulverise when he has 100% adrenaline. Once defeated he will faint. Take his armor and his helmet from the desk and equip it. Go to the black diamond room. When you go there you will find the crafter. *'Crafter': It's finished! You should look at the masterpiece! Also, I must thank you for the payment of that Gold bar! Goodbye! *'Sir Prysin': Goodbye! Enter the black diamond room now. *'Player': How is it going? *'Elite Guard': Very well sir! Nothing actually happened. The crafter is just finished by making this nice looking jewelry, sir! We can continue to the next step. *'Player': Good! *'Elite Guard': But what did happened to your voice? *'Player': I think I've caught a cold... *'Elite Guard': Ok. Get the wand and use the spell, sir! *'Player': Ok how did it go again? *Carlem *Aber *Camerinthum *Purchai *Gabindo *'Player': Carlem-Aber-Camerinthum-Purchai-Gabindo! **Using the spell grants you some magic experience, do you want it? ***Yes ****You feel some magical power flow you vines! ***No ****The magical power leave's you. *'Elite Guard': Seem's like the spell worked! Let's invade this castle! *'Player': Invade the castle?! *'Elite Guard': Yes! That would be a great Surprise! *'Player': Alright then... *'Elite Guard': Alright then? What happened to your famous battle cry? *'Player': Ehm... Go get them! *'Elite Guard': Remove your helmet, who-ever you are! *You unequip your helmet. *'Elite Guard': A spy! Kill him/her! 4 level 100 Elite Guard's will attack you. They use some abilities, Slice, Dismember, Punish and Sever, but they are not hard to kill. After you defeated them, walk out the room, with the Enchanted necklace. It's recommended to reequip Sir Prysin's armour else the guards will say: *'Elite Guard': Who are you? How did you got in there? and then they will attack you. Talk to King Roald. *'Player': ...and so I stopped the assault on the castle. *'King Roald': Good work! As reward you can have that gem, also have this 5,000 coins. *'King Roald': Sir Prysin will be send on exile. He would have the Capital punishment, if he didn't had done so many great things in the past. *'King Roald': And that cursed amulet, perhaps Brother Jered of the Edgeville monastery are able to lift that curse. You can find Sir Prysin by the outlaw's now, west of the Grand Exchange. He's attackable and he's level 120, he will use the same abilities he did before during the fight. Speak to Brother Jered. *'Brother Jered': What's that for cursed artifact? Allow me to lift that curse. A cutscene will play, Brother Jered turn's it into normal. Remove the silver around it by using a chisel. Now you have the gem! The Horsemen Go back to Larlah. *'Larlah:' You've found him didn't you? *'Player:' Yes what to do now? *'Larlah:' Well, I think you should go in that cave and end this for once and for all. *'Player:' Then I will do that. *'Larlah:' Good luck! Prepare yourself for four strong foes of level 120 and go down to the Stronghold of Security. Horseman of War , are you peaceful enough to defeat it?]]You must go first to the center of the first floor, (where the Gift of peace is) then the black diamond will react strange. A Horseman of War of combat level 120 will appear, it attack's both with and melee. The Horseman is heavily armored and has a Bandos banner as well as some spears on his back, his horse is heavily armored to. The Horseman of War will summon various creatures, like ogres and minotaurs who will fight each other. If you get between a fighting couple, they will hit at you. When you defeated this horseman, the black diamond will react normal again. Horseman of Famine , can you defeat it without food?|left|200px]]Go down to the second floor. Go to the center of the (where the Grain of Plenty stands), a Horseman of Famine, of combat level 120, will appear, it has a power that like Ghasts, that turns your food into Rotten food. It attack's with both ranged and melee. He and his horse look's very scrawny. After you defeated it, the diamond will react normal again. Horseman of Pestilince Go down to the third floor. Go to the center (were the Box of Health is located), the Diamond will once again react strange and the Horseman of Pestilence level 120 will appear. He will lower your stats during the combat be serious amounts, both combat and non-combat stats. He attack's with ranged and magic. He and his horse look's like they have bubonic. Once you defeated it, the black diamond will, once again react normal again. Horseman of Death Go down to the 4th floor. Go to the center (were the Cradle of Life is located) and, the diamond will how unsurprisingly, once again react strange. The Horseman of Death of combat level 120 will appear, he is the hardest of them all. He attack's with magic. He will use magic and melee. His power is that he can hit 1/5 of your life point's until you will die. This however, can be prevented by having at least one prayer point or to kick him when he's about to use or using this power. You can also simply use freedom when he's using it. He look's like the black grim reaper on a black horse. Once you defeated him a stairway going down will appear. The Black diamond will stop doing strange once again. The Master Once you went down, you will arrive in a small black room, containing one Altar, that gives a prayer boost of 20 points. There is also a ritual circle located there. If you stand inside that circle, your health will be restored. North of the small black room is a nicely carved silver door, with some strange symbol's on it and 9 black diamonds. Click on open door a puzzle will arrive. You must open the door by clicking on the diamonds. If you click on a diamond, the color will change into white when you press on it, however, the four gem's around the diamond will become white too. Once you solved the puzzle, the door will open. Now add protect from mage, protect from missiles and protect from melee to you ability bar, as you will need them! Freedom is recommended too. Make sure you have enough offensive abilities. Then enter the room. You will arrive in a large room, about as big as the KBD lair. In the middle of the room stand's a Zamorakian styled ritual circle (like you find them in the Taverley dungeon druid's chamber, but larger (7x7) and 4 other Zamorakian styled ritual circle's around it, the normal size. North of the room stand's a strange machine, looking a bit like the Strange machinery you find at the Pollnivneach Slayer Dungeon. You will see a man before the machine, the machine shoot's shadowy shockwaves at the man. Walk towards the man. When you arrive there, Apocalypse (level 150) will spawn in the large circle and the Horsemen will spawn in the small circles. The horsemen look's the same as before and Apocalypse look's like a black demon brute, muscled and has large purple horns. He has purple claws and small wings. Talk to him. *'Player:' Who are you? *'Apocalypse:' I'm apocalypse, master of the stronghold of security. I was previously known as Nog'nie, back then I was a loyal servant of Wur'gur, when he did sent me on a mission I accidentally explored this cave and I found this artifact here. *Apocalypse points the a strange machine. *'Apocalypse:' It gave me immense powers when I touched it, it granted me the power of darkness. However, it had a dark side, I felt in a deep slumber for 100 years. *'Apocalypse:' When I finally woke up, I quickly was made aware, that Wur'gur was killed by the hands of some demon-slayer Saradominists, who were known as the Horsemen of Light. *'Apocalypse:' I decided to punish them, when our path's did finally crossed, I cursed them. Then I decided to conquer the area around it. The Horsemen of War, who was the youngest of the horsemen, made the tribe's around us fighting a unstoppable war. The Horsemen of Famine, corrupted their crops. Then the Horseman of Pestilence made them ill and Death end their lives when they were weakened by the first three horsemen. *'Apocalypse:' However, for some reason the Horsemen were able to rebel against me. They created some artifact's, that weakened me and they managed to break free from my... grip. I decided to kill them and to bind their souls to me. Then I felt in a deep slumber for a long time. *'Apocalypse:' During the fourth age, I woke up as some Varrockian mercenaries tried to kill me. But I quickly returned into my slumber. When the foolish barbarian entered this cave, and disrupted me while sleeping, I decided to turn him into my general, so I decided to use some of my shadowy powers on him to corrupt him and I'm almost finished. After I turned him into my general I will turn everyone on this world into my slave! *'Apocalypse:' And now, is it time for you to DIE! Horsemen, attack and show no mercy! Apocalypse and the horsemen will attack you, ignore them as you can't damage them. Run toward's the machine and destroy it, it has 10,000 LP. While destroying it, don't forget to eat and pray as the horsemen and Apocalypse will attack you. Once you destroyed it, a cutscene will play. *'Apocalypse:' No! You destroyed the artifact! I will destroy you! The cave will collapse. *'Elif:' Where am I? *'Player:' Elif! quickly come! You will see Elif and you running out the cave. The cutscene ends. Finishing up Talk to Elif, Litara or Larlah. *'Litara:' Elif your back! Thank you player! *'Larlah:' Good job player! *'Elif:' Here, I've found this stone tablet inside Apocalypse's cave, you can have it! *Elif hand's you a stone tablet. *'Litara:' The Guildmaster said to me that he has some reward for you. You can look at the stone tablet to learn a new basic ability: Fury of Apocalypse. Go to the Champion's guild and talk to the Guildmaster *'Guildmaster:' Litara told me what you've done! Good job! *'Guildmaster:' Tell me all about it! *'Player:' After I spoke to you... A cutscene will play. You see the horsemen remove the stone's in Apocalypse's lair. *'Apocalypse:' That player only delayed me, I will continue with my plan. Perhaps Elif wasn't the right person for being a general, Player will be my General, one way or another! The cutscene will end. *'Player:' And then I returned to you! *'Guildmaster:' Interesting story, even more interesting than the Dragon slaying story! Good job player! Here is your reward! Rewards *5000 coins, a cut Diamond for 1000 coins (during the quest). *The Fury of Apocalypse ability: when you activate it, you will either get green aura, blue aura or orange aura, this random. If you have gotten green aura, your ranged attack's will be boosted with 25% and you other attack's will be lowered by 25%. Your defense against magic attack's will be increased with 25% but the defense for melee attack's will decrease with 25%. If you have gotten blue aura, your magic attack's will be boosted with 25% and you other attack's will be lowered by 25%. Your defense against melee attack's will be increased with 25% but the defense for ranged attack's will decrease with 25%. If you have orange blue aura, your melee attack's will be boosted with 25% and you other attack's will be lowered by 25%. Your defense against ranged attack's will be increased with 25% but the defense for magic attack's will decrease with 25%. This effect lasts for 30 seconds, good in combination with hybrid armour. *10000 magic exp (gotten during the quest, if rejected you can get a extra exp lamp from the guildmaster) *6 10000 exp lamps, for combat skills OR 10000 exp in Ranged, Prayer, Attack, Strength, Defence and Constitution. Those lamps are for Pures who don’t want exp in a skill, note: you can only use one lamp on each fight skill! *5 quest points. *Ability to fight Apocalypse again, either 1v1 or with a team. *Black diamond, to rewatch the cutscene's. You can use the black diamond once a day on the Gift of Peace, Grain of Plenty, Box of Health and the Cradle of Life, to refight the horsemen again, this is always a 1v1 fight. Once you defeated one, you will be awarded 2500 prayer exp on the first fight and 250 prayer exp for the fight's thereafter. You can get the "Power of War", "Power of Famine", "Power of Pestilence" and the "Power of Death" abilities. **Power of War, increases all your offensive stat's by 50% but lowers your defensive stats by 50% (including LP). **Power of Famine, you and your opponent will be disabled to use food and stat enchanting potions. **Power of Pestilence, your opponent stats will be decreased somewhat. **Power of Death, when you did activated the power of War, Famine and Pestilence when fighting your opponent AND your opponent has less then 1000 LP and 1/10 of his health left, you will instantly kill him. *Ability to get the Boots of Apocalypse, the upgraded version of fighting/fancy boots as drop from Apocalypse. And you can also get the ultimate ability "Storm of Darkness", that's summons a storm that hit's all target's within 3x3 range and does 300 to 1200 damage as drop from Apocalypse. You can also get the title: Slayer of Apocalypse as rare drop.